rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Shapeshifter Sex Male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: black, short, thin and curly * Eyes: The whites of his eyes are black while the color is sapphire blue.(when he gives into his malice, his eyes glow) * Build: Tall and chubby * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 290 pounds The Details / Identifying features *Normally uses his magic to form various types of clothing. *Wears black rimmed glasses *Sometimes wears a pair of white leather gloves *Lastly wears a silver chain necklace around his neck and a silver chain bracelet around his wrist. 'Inventory' Clothes / Armor The shroud he wears is a mix of heavy but light armor used for both easy movement and great protection. (His shroud's form changes depending on the type of clothes his magic forms.) Weapons * Primary weapon is a white broadsword. * Secondary weapon is an unlimited amount of Ki knives Extra When it comes to skills and abilities Eon has a lot but most of them are hidden. His true power he keeps condensed to a point where he won’t cause harm to those around him. The first two abilities is that of Magic and Ki (Spirit energy), while on one hand if he uses up these two he will need to rest in order to recharge the energy he used. However if the portion is small enough he will just recharge it automatically no rest necessary. Another one of his abilities is called Shadow Shield, as far, as this ability is known it doesn’t consume energy so the uses of it are unlimited. With this ability Eon is consumed by his shadow as a way to hide his true form, it also provides protection as it acts as armor for him, however do to it being very weak he infuses his Magic and Ki into it, turning it into and invincible shield. It has been noted that his Shadow Shield can also be used as a form of storage, making it easy to store his weapons and items. Lastly since stealth is mainly what this form is used for, depending on the situation it can be turned into a multitude of different things, for example if casted into a place with nothing but light and no shadows the shield will simply turn white and blend into the light. It is also possible to hide in people’s shadows; however this form does come with a weakness. It lacks a shadow of it’s own making it very easy for Eon to be spotted, but with careful planning the weakness is minor and causes no real problem. Category:Characters 'Personality' General Eon has a unpredictable but gentle personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. But in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. However things change when he experiences negative emotions such as rage or fear. These experiences usually lead to his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Killing *Technology *Books *Sharp objects (knives,swords,etc) Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects,worms, spiders, anything slimey or bug related. *Losing himself to rage *Fear *Guns 'Family' Marital Status single Family Members One brother 'Skills and Weaknesses' Physical Strengths *Has an ability called “Inner Malice” this ability activates after he draws his sword, causing his presence to be hidden behind a deep fog of killing intent making it impossible to sense him. This ability also causes his opponents to experience intense fear, making it easy to kill them one by one, or in a large group. *Has an ability called “Stealth Orbit” an ability in which invisible long ranged weapons such as throwing knives, circle around him, and are fired in multiple directions. *Has an ability called “Shape Modification” this ability turns his weaknesses into strengths by modifying his body using his shape shifting ability. *Has an ability called "Berserk affliction" which can turn any physical pain or negative emotion he is feeling into raw power. * Has an ability called "Holy Baptism" an ability that allows him to heal others by incasing their bodies in a dome of water thus curing them of any sickness or injures they may have. *Has an ability called "Holy Purger" an ability that allows him to purify people and objects with a wall of light casting out and destroying whatever evil dwelled inside of them. *Has an ability called "Eyes of Truth" an ability that allows him to see through all forms of deception but also, allows him to see things that others can not, with this ability he can also scan for an enemy’s weakness. (This ability is always active.) Skills and Education Magic *Elemental(wind,water,fire,light,spririt and space) *Transformation Body skills :* Can shape shift into varies creatures, and is also able to shape shift different parts of his body. :* If killed he will automatically be resurrected within a few hours depending on how he died. :*Has a natural resistance to elemental damage and status effects (like curses,poison,etc.) :*Has strength and speed greater than that of a high class demon :*Can master any language after hearing it once. :*Can channel the elements through his body :*Can make a perfect copy of things he has touched, smelled, or seen :*Uses psychokinesis for multiple purposes :*Has excellent stealth skills :*Has a high tolerance for pain and excellent durability Education *Has mastered way of the sword Weaknesses *Near-sightness *Can only stay on his feet for five hours *Being sealed away 'History' Childhood Back when Eon was a young boy no more than five, his favorite hobby was killing demons. He had no parents and knew no other family, the only thing he had was a sword on his back and an unsatisfied urge to kill. One day he met a vampire who turned out to be a succubus who enchanted the boy so he would fall in love with her. While under her spell Eon wanted nothing more but to be with her. After she grew tired of him she left him to find something more interesting, but wanting to be with her Eon ran after her only to be bitten in return. The bite she left on him turned him into a demon bound by bloodlust and hatred and only loyal to her. As days went by Eon continued to kill as he caught the attention of the angels and a brother he never knew he had. The succubus took this chance to wage war on the angels as she though Eon could beat them. As Eon fought with an angel named Zane he would have won, however the succubus interfered and absorbed Eon into her to kill the angel herself. With her new found power she thought she had won until the enchantment she placed on Eon had faded leaving him very angry at her betrayal. Thanks to the combined strength of both Eon and Zane they managed to beat the succubus. After Eon was free from her he chose not to kill her since she was his first and only friend, with the chance he gave her she killed him with a stab through his stomach and left him for dead. However God had other plans for him when he revived Eon. Awakening from his death and born anew Eon was trained by an Achangel named Uriel and then introduced to his little brother Zane. At first they tried to kill each other due to past experiences but as time went on the two became inseparable. Then one day Eon met the succubus that betrayed him he wanted revenge but did not take it, his brother on the other hand wanted nothing but to see her dead. Eon who had forgiven her even though she betrayed him wanted her to be his friend again. And after months of fighting she finally became his friend again. Adulthood With his friend by his side he spends his time drifting from place to place exploring the wonders of the universe. Current status Drifting to different locations OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Eon :* E-mail: none of your business :* Instant Messages: eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters